New Years Special
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Po wants to tell Tigress how he feels but he just doesn't know how and when is a good time to do just that. COMPLETE


**Hey guys Here I have my new years special I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell you guys anything about it. I was also going to post it on New Years eve but I finished early. Also at the end I have a little new years spoiler since we're getting closer and closer to Kung Fu Panda 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

New Years is the time you spend time with your friends and family and today it was that day. New years eve. The whole Valley was preparing for it. Even the Jade Palace was preparing. Po and Shifu were rapping presents since Po decided to give presents to everyone although he gave everyone like 10 presents on Christmas day. Tigress and Viper were putting up decorations and Monkey, Crane and Mantis were cleaning. Everyone was excited. Po was thinking of Tigress's present. It didn't even need to be rapped or anything. He and Shifu only know what it is and Shifu approved of it. No it wasn't an engagement ring. But it was a little related to it. He was planning to tell her his feelings. He just... didn't know how to.

"Po?!"came Tigress's voice outside. "I need your help out here"

"Ok Tigress coming" Po said back "I'll be right back Master"

"I'll finish up here Po" Master Shifu said.

"What is it Tigress" Po asked once he got out.

"I just can't seem to reach the top with the ladder to hang this can you maybe help me" She asked from atop of the ladder. Po nodded and climbed up. once he reached the top Po grabbed Tigress and put her on his shoulders.

"Whoah" Tigress exclaimed but she was able to reach the top and hang a mistletoe Master Shifu wanted. "There" She said happily. The ladder began to not be able to hold on to them anymore and fell down with the both of them on the top. "WHOAH!" They yelled. They soon hit the ground Po lying flat on his back and Tigress right on top of him. When they realized their position they were in Tigress quickly got up blushing.

"Sorry about that" Tigress apologized.

"It's ok" Po said as he dusted himself off.

"And thank you"

"Your welcome." Po smiled.

"Ok is everything ready" Master Shifu asked as he came out.

"Yes Master Shifu" They all answered.

"Good the New Years celebration will begin soon and the villagers will arrive soon" Shifu informed. "Is the mistletoe up?" He asked.

"Yes Master Shifu." Tigress answered.

"Master Shifu why did you want a mistletoe to be hung?" Crane asked.

"Yeah isn't that just on Christmas time?" Mantis and Monkey agreed.

"Well I just thought we could have it on New Years too." Shifu said.

"That reminds me I have invited my parents over for the party" Viper said "Is that ok?"

"Yes Viper" Shifu answered "now please go and get ready everyone should be arriving soon." Po and the five bowed to their Master and went to get ready for the new years party. Tigress was searching through her room she couldn't find anything all she found was her regular training clothes. Viper must of guessed this because she came through the doors that were right between their both rooms.

"Need one of these?" She asked with a smile holding out a dress.

"Thank you Viper it's wonderful" Tigress thanked taking the dress.

"You're welcome" Viper said "I went shopping the other day and I saw it was perfect for you" she added and slithered back to her room. Tigress looked at the dress and smiled. A few hours later Crane was the first one to come out. He was wearing simple black pants and had a new hat on. Monkey came out next he was wearing a suit maybe he had a date because he was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand but why would he have a date on new years? Mantis came out next he hadn't change much the design on his back was only painted silver. Viper came out next her design on her back was painted silver as well and had new flowers on her head. Po came out next he was too wearing a suit it was like a tux and had a turquoise flower on his top left shoulder.

"How do I look guys?" Po asked.

"Great Po" The five said. They waited for a while until finally Tigress came out.

"Is this too much guys?" Tigress asked as she came out of the shadows. Viper smiled the dress fit her perfectly! Po and the guys looked at her with awe. She was wearing a slightly turquoise dress just above the knee it had a V shape neck and had like ruffles along the neck and it was short sleeve.

"Wow" was all Po said. "Y-You look amazing Tigress" Po finally said.

"Thanks Po" Tigress thanked.

"I told you it suited you Tigress" Viper nudged her.

"Yeah" Tigress smiled.

"Viper your parents are here" Master Shifu said as he came in. He was wearing a suit similar to Po's except he didn't have the flower. Viper quickly left to greet her parents and the others minus Po and Tigress followed.

"You look amazing Tigress" Po repeated.

"You said that already" Tigress said with a smirk.

"Oh right" Po laughed nervously. Tigress let out a small laugh.

"Come on Dragon Warrior the others are waiting for us." She smiled.

"Oh year right" Po said and began to follow her. Outside they met up with Viper, her parents, Shifu and the guys. They waited for like five minutes and the villagers started to arrive. Po noticed a little bunny she was wearing a blue tunic similar to the one the one Tigress wore everyday and black pants.

"DAD!" the child called.

"Hey how's my big girl?" He asked as he picked her up.

"Daddy I missed you" She said.

"I missed you too but I'm glad I was able to come for the new years party"

"Me too" Po smiled. He knew what it as like to be away from family for a long time.

"Po you ok?" Tigress asked behind him. Po turned around and gave her an assuring smile.

"Yeah I'm fine" Po said. "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Tigress asked.

"Things" Po simply answered. Tigress looked at him confused but didn't push any further. Tigress got a little thirsty and Po volunteered to go and get the both of them some punch so Tigress just waited on her seat. When he came back he handed her her cup and she accepted it.

"Thanks Po" She thanked

"Your welcome" Po said with a smile. As the night went on Po was still having trouble on how he was going to tell Tigress he loves her.

"Hey big guy" Mantis greeted.

"Hey Mantis" Po greeted back. Tigress had gone with Viper to talk for a while and Monkey, Mantis and Crane came to keep him company.

"So Po when are you going to ask Tigress out?" Crane asked and the others nodded in agreement.

"I-I what are you guys ever talking about?" Po asked nervously.

"Come on Po" Monkey said "We know you like her"

"What?" Po said "I don't love her you are nuts"

"Monkey didn't say love Po" Crane said. Po looked at them and then at Tigress who was talking with Viper.

"Come on Tigress" Viper said. "Admit it. You love him"

"NO I don't Viper" Tigress protested.

"You can't deny love forever Tigress" Viper said. Tigress looked down and then at Po. Who was staring at her too. They quickly look away from each other. Both Po and Tigress knew they wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. They indeed loved each other they were just afraid to tell the other how they felt. Almost at the same time they said.

"But what if she/he doesn't fell the same?" Po and Tigress wondered.

"I'm sure she does Po" Monkey said.

"If he didn't feel the same Tigress" Viper said "He wouldn't be bringing drinks for the both of you and then trying any possible way to touch you when he hits you playfully" She added.

"If she didn't feel the same Po" Mantis started. "She wouldn't of stayed with you the first two hours of the party" He added the others nodding in agreement. Po looked down and then back Tigress for a few seconds.

"Hey you should ask her to dance Po" Crane said.

"Yeah maybe that'll lighting up the mood between you two" Monkey and Mantis agreed.

"Ok" Po said and started to walk towards the girls.

"Come on Tigress just admit it" Viper kept saying then she noticed Po coming towards them.

"Viper please" Tigress said. "I-"

"Hey Tigress!" Po said behind them before she said anything else.

"Hey Po" Tigress turned around and greeted him.

"Hey um... Tigress would... you...um.. like to... dance?" Po asked nervously. Tigress was a little surprised by the question. She looked at Viper who nodded her head.

"Um.. Sure Po"

"You don't have to if you don't w-"

"No no I want to" Tigress interrupted him with a smile. Po smiled back and they headed to the middle of the dance floor as the slow music started. Tigress put her arms around his neck and Po held her by the waist and they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music locked in each others eyes they didn't notice everyone stopped dancing and watched them with smiles on everyone's faces. The music started to slowly end and so did Po and Tigress. The song ended and everyone clapped for the both of them. A few hours after he and Tigress danced together Po believed it was time he told Tigress his feelings for him.

"Tigress I need to talk to you" Po said.

"Ok" Tigress sat down her cup and they headed away from the party.

"Is he going to tell her?" Viper asked the guys.

"YUP!" The guys including Shifu said. Po and Tigress walked until they arrived in front of the training hall. Not as far from the party as they had expected you could still see a few people talking and dancing and drinking. Po looked around and then looked at Tigress straight in the eyes.

"Tigress I need to tell you something important" Po said.

"What is it Po?"

"Well lets just say there's this one girl I really-" Po began "Oh forget it Tigress I really care for more than a friend I know you may not feel the same but I love you with all my heart. When you smile I smile. When you cry I cry. When-" Po kept ranting off and Tigress just staring at him surprised but then shook it off and smiled.

"Po" Tigress said.

"And I know you may not feel the same"

"PO!" Tigress yelled

"Yeah?" Po quickly stopped talking.

"I love you too Po" Tigress said. As Po and Tigress talked it was nearing the count down for the new year and Shifu and the Five had started counting down from 5 for the new year. Po and Tigress didn't even pay attention they just stared at each other. They also didn't noticed they were standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Y-you do?" Po asked. Tigress nodded and just when the clock struck midnight they shared a kiss and everyone else yelled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Po and Tigress still didn't pay attention after they parted they were just happy that they were able to spend it with the ones they love. Especially each other.

* * *

**Done! It took me three days but I finished it. Oh! Before I forget I have a little spoiler I found out. For all Shifu fans I'm afraid he may die in kung fu panda 3 and for all TiPo out there *Takes a deep breath* I'm still trying not to freak out... PO and Tigress may kiss for a ten minute scene. Ok there you go. I have one more thing but I'm not saying anything. Please Review and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**


End file.
